1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user guides. More particularly, it relates to a system for providing real time guidance to a user performing a set of process steps in connection with setting the status of a product, such as an uninterruptible power supply.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is used in conjunction with electronic equipment to provide backup power in the event of loss of or problems with a primary power source, typically utility power. While a UPS can be used to provide power to any type of electronic equipment, typically they are used in conjunction with computer systems. The UPS receives power from the utility by being plugged into an outlet or hardwired into the power system for the building. The UPS provides output power to one or more computers and peripheral equipment through power outlets.
Typically, the UPS includes a battery as a source of backup power and an inverter for converting the battery power into regular 110 volt (or other applicable voltage), AC power for use by the computer equipment. The UPS monitors the input power from the utility to determine its continuing supply and condition. In the event of power failure, the UPS switches to the battery backup power source. The backup power source is used until utility power returns or the battery is drained. If the power failure continues for a significant time, so that the battery becomes drained, the UPS shuts off to prevent damage to the battery. In the event of a power failure, the computer equipment can continue to be used until the UPS shuts off. The time period until shut off depends upon the condition of the battery, the charge on the battery, and the amount of power being utilized by the computer equipment. The UPS may also be used to condition the power to correct for over or under voltage conditions.
Originally, a UPS used visual or audio signals to indicate a power failure. The computer user would have to monitor the system to determine when to shut down the computer so as to prevent loss of data prior to shut down of the UPS. More sophisticated UPSs have been developed which include microprocessors for monitoring operation of the UPS to determine the current state, changes in state, and to perform diagnostic self-tests. These UPSs typically included a communication link to the computer system to provide information relating to its states. UPS control and monitoring software operating on the computer system operates to store, analyze, and display information for a user regarding the condition, status, and operation of the UPS. The UPS control software may also function to shut down the computer system prior to a shut down of the UPS, when on backup power.
More sophisticated UPSs provide greater flexibility and control. The UPS, and the control and monitoring software, may be set to various states which control the coordinated operation. For example, different conditions may be set for determining when to shut down. In many situations, a user must perform a series of steps to set the UPS status. Errors in performing the process steps may cause the UPS to be placed in an incorrect status. However, the user has no easy mechanism for determining when an error has been made. Thus, the user may have to repeat the process to set the correct status.
Many other devices also require a user to perform a series of process steps to perform a desired operation. Typically, the proper procedure is provided in written documentation, such as a User's Guide or Operator's Manual. The user must locate the proper documentation and the procedure within that documentation. The user must then follow each of the written steps in order. Any errors in performance of each of the steps prevent the procedure from being performed properly and cause the device to be improperly set. Such errors typically require the user to repeat the procedure, possibly with the same errors. The user has no guidance with respect to any errors or how to correct them.